Family Portrait
by Entoxica
Summary: Even gave up everything when he betrayed Ansem, including his family. His two children grew up without a father... until he decided to intrude on their lives and take everything away from them. Their identies... their names... and their hearts. ONESHOT


Arlene and Myde ran together into their house, Myde's voice calling to their mother, "Moooom! Arlene was fighting again!"

"Tattletale!" Arlene yelled back, and their mom just sighed from the kitchen. Having twins had its rewards... but it had its drawbacks too. Arlene and Myde ran into the kitchen, their little 5-year-old stomachs hungry for snacks. Myde has golden hair with blue eyes and Arlene's hair was a light brown with green eyes. "He was asking for it Mom!" Alene was stuffing a cookie in her mouth as she said this, but talking with her mouth full was one of the many talents of Arlene.

"How did he deserve it Arlene?" Their mother had hair the same color as Arlene, and she had bright blue eyes that were deep and full of compassion.

"He said she kicked good!" Myde said quickly, grabbing his mother's skirt.

"No he didn't!" Arlene argued, glaring at her twin, "He said I kick good 'for a girl'! I can kick his--" Arlene was cut off as Myde shoved his hand over her mouth, trying to keep her from having to put some munny in the "Swear Jar"

"Ewwww! She licked my hand!" Myde wiped his hand over his jeans, trying to get the girl germs off them.

"Come on you two, you're brother and sister. Can't you try and get along better?" Their mother looked at them, laughing to herself at their childish antics.

"Never!" The two replied in unison. Their mom smiled, knowing this not to be true. Myde always looked out for his sister, and Arlene never failed to beat up whoever called Myde names.

"I'm home!" Both of the children perked up and ran to the door to greet their father.

"How was your day honey?" Their mother walked to the door to see her husband, Dr. Even, with one child hanging off each arm.

"We've been talking to Xeanhort about a plan. I think it will benefit us more than what Ansem the Wise is trying to lead us to do." Even smiled at his wife, and placed the twins down.

"What do you mean?" Their mother (I'm gonna call her Grace, I don't want to keep calling her "Mother") looked worried at her husband. "Ansem is a family friend, and Xeanhort... I'm not sure if he can be trusted."

"Xeanhort is simply braver than Ansem, I believe that he can take us farther than Ansem ever could."

"You would have to be a fool to betray Ansem!" Grace declared, her eyes burning with anger, "Remember? When we were two newlyweds without a penny to our name, he gave you a job and gave us a warm home to raise our children in! How could you forget that?"

"The real fool is Ansem!" The two children looked at each other in confusion, they never heard their parents fight before. "He has the nerve to claim he wishes to research the heart but then he stays back like a coward and refuses to acknowledge the dark side!"

"Myde, take your sister out of the room," Grace said sternly, and her son quickly obeyed.

When they reached the room they shared, Myde sat on his bed and looked at Arlene in confusion, "Mom and Dad never fought before. Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Don't worry Myde," Arlene shrugged and crawled up to her own bed, "A little fight never hurt anyone."

Myde winced when he heard glass crashing against the floor, "This doesn't sound like a little fight to me," he whimpered slightly, grabbing his teddy bear.

The scream rose in volume, but they couldn't tell what they were saying. "What are they even fighting about" Arlene started to get a little scared too, and she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her. They heard a door slam and the yelling got louder. "Do you think... they'll hurt each other?" A tear started to form in Arlene's eye, and she pulled her blanket closer.

"I don't think so," Myde dropped down from his bed and crawled up next to Arlene, leaning against her. "They're married, you're not allowed to hurt each other if you're married. It's against the law." They were crying together now, but neither one said anything about it.

"Get out of this house you asshole!" Both Myde and Arlene jumped, they never heard their sweet-natured mother swear before.

"You're going to regret this!" Their father yelled even louder before a door slammed. There was complete silence for a few minutes, and Myde and Arlene crept down to their mother, holding hands.

They saw Grace curled up on the floor, crying loudly. "Mommy?" Myde sounded helpless as he called out to their mother. Arlene and Myde ran to their mother and hugged her tightly, all three of them crying in unison.

"Myde... Arlene... You're going to need to take care of each other from now on," Grace sniffed, "Your father isn't coming back... not for a long time."

"Is he dead Mommy?" Arlene asked, her jade eyes big and round.

"No honey," Grace wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, "He's just gone."

_**11 Years Later**_

"Arlene!" Myde gave an exasperated sigh. He had grown to be an attractive 16-year-old musician. His golden hair was long now, down to his shoulders and they just barley swept over his bright blue orbs. He was wearing a long black coat over a dark blue shirt with ripped jeans.

"Myde... you really need to learn how to control your sister," his friend, Skuh commented. He was dressed in a similar fashion to Myde with black hair pulled into a low ponytail. They watched as Arlene easily pulled a much-larger guy to the ground, before stomping him in the place it hurt the most with her heels. Alene had also grown to be a beauty with her long light brown hair pulled to the top of her head in two shaggy ponytails that went all over the place. She wore a black tank top with "Hawt" in green across the chest, and a green skirt with black leggings.

"Arlene!" Myde grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her away from the guy and rushed over to the library. "How many times have I told you not to fight, Arlene! You know how upset it makes Mom!"

"Everything makes Grace upset," Arlene sniffed. "He grabbed my ass, he totally deserved to have his kicked."

"Arlene, fighting isn't going to help us at all." Myde sighed and pushed his hair back, sighing loudly. "You know that. We need to stick together, and if you get thrown in jail that isn't 'together' anymore."

"Myde, you know me well enough to know that I'm not just going to sit down and take some pervert molesting me." Arlene crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

"Actually, that's more of 'frisking' than molesting," Skuh commented as he walked over to the siblings. "To be honest, I'm surprised he even did that much, your short temper is notorious throughout Hollow Bastion." Arlene growled at Skuh's comment, but otherwise ignored him.

"Arlene you bitch!" The three of them looked up to see the already defeated guy Arlene was fighting earlier, back for round two.

"Bring it on scum!" Larxene got into a fighting position.

"Or not!" Myde yelled as he grabbed Arlene and pulled her away and ran as fast as he could to.... anywhere other than where they were at that moment.

"Damn it all," Skuh muttered as he was now the only one left for the poor guy to take out his anger on.

"Geez Arlene, are you just looking for an excuse to fight?" Myde panted and leaned against a wall and Arlene pouted. "I can't believe you were going to fight him just like that!"

"You know what? You're just jealous because you're a scrawny weakling!" Arlene crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm trying to avoid fights, it doesn't mean that I'm weak, just smart. Unlike _someone_ I could mention." Myde grinned at his sister, who trapped him in a headlock and noogied his head. "Come on Arlene!" Myde laughed and slipped out of her hold, "Let's go home."

"Sure, sure," Alene sighed. They walked together down the streets, and people whispered about them: _"Their family was one of the ones that betrayed Ansem the Wise!" "Their mother is a prostitute!" "The girl is a violent harpy!" "The boy is a lazy creature who lives off his mother!"_ The words would fly back and forth. Even the hot-tempered Arlene could ignore the gossip, though her scowl would get deeper and deeper with each word.

"Hey Myde! Can I talk to you for a sec!" Myde and Arlene turned to see Skuh run towards them, his clothes slightly ragged from the fight that wasn't even really his.

"Go on ahead Arlene, I'll meet you at the house," Myde told his sister, who sighed at not being let in on the secret and continued on her own. "What do you wanna know Skuh?"

"Listen, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while..." Skuh scratched his head and sighed, "I think... I may be in love with Arlene."

"What?" Myde's eyes widened and his mind was a total blank.

"Look, I know that you think I'm just interested in her, but we've been friends for a while now. I think it's real." Skuh was keeping his guard up, seeing his friend so brain-dead was a little frightening.

"Arlene... she isn't... it just isn't...." Myde was having difficulty telling Skuh some sort of excuse to get him off her sister.

"I know you want to protect Arlene, but you're both 16 now. If you don't date people, then 'incest' will be another rumor flying around about you two." Skuh sighed, "I know you two have a pretty messed up past, but you can't let that stop you from living."

"As long as you don't hurt her," Myde sighed, "You can date her." Skuh grinned and pat his friend on the back before running off. "What's wrong with me," Myde muttered. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the street endlessly. Slowly, people left the streets until the sky was dark and the city deserted. Myde frowned, _It's not like I don't trust Skuh... or Arlene for that matter. Maybe I'm just relating romances to Mom and Dad's._ Myde sighed and sat down, pulling his sitar out of it's case. Myde strummed some notes, letting the sad melody flow through. Myde listened to the music, knowing that he could understand his own emotions through it. _I'm just afraid to let my sister go... I don't ever want her to cry again._

Myde stopped playing, and heard the sound of solitary clapping. Myde stood up quickly to see a hooded figure clapping his hands. "How wonderful Myde, you really have improved." Myde stared in confusion at the stranger. He was sure he never saw him in his life, but the man's presence seemed familiar. The man chuckled and pulled off his hood, revealing blonde-green hair and bright green eyes, "You can't recognize your own father?"

"Dad?" Demyx scrunched his brow in confusion. Sure he had no memories of his father since he was five, but he was sure the man's hair was pure blonde at the time, and he hadn't seemed to age at all. "Is it really you?"

Vexen smirked at his son, "Yes, yes it is." He snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared. Demyx stood up quickly, prepared to run. "Only better." Demyx ran as fast as he could, but the Heartless soon overtook him and easily ambushed him. Vexen followed slowly, looking at his son in distaste, "Weak, as expected." Vexen sighed, "Perhaps Grace or Arlene..."

"NO!" Myde stood up and grabbed to his father's arm, despite feeling the darkness slowly seep into his heart and vision, "DON"T TOUCH THEM!"

Vexen watched emotionlessly as his soon became less and less human before he was nothing more than a cloud of black. However, a bright light shone from the darkness before it dissipated. Vexen rose an eyebrow, "A Nobody?" He furrowed his brow for a second, "Probably nothing more than a dusk... but maybe..." He opened a portal of darkness, and all signs of Myde's existence and erasure vanished.

_**8 Years Laster**_

"Demyx, you useless Fool!" Vexen screeched at his son, whose water clones splashed into normal water as he jumped. "Can you not do _anything_ right?"

"S-sorry Dad," Demyx made his sitar vanish with a sigh. He knew how much he disappointed Vexen by not having strong fighting skills, searching skills, thinking skills, or any skills at all. At the same time though, he was at a higher rank compared to Vexen because his missions were successful, even if not as confronting.

Vexen growled and turned away, "Worthless music," he grumbled before vanishing into darkness. Demyx teleported as well, but into his own room where he threw himself onto his bed. All that occupied his thoughts were visions of the past. Of Grace, of Skuh, and of Arlene. "I wish I knew if they were safe," Demyx sighed. He was sure that Arlene had gotten her share of trouble, and hoped that Skuh was taking care of her. "Arlene... please be safe."

.............

"You've become popular," a man commented to a 24-year-old girl. "The only one with more requests than you is your mother. Good job Arlene." Arlene had grown to be a breath-taking beauty, with her light brown hair pulled into the same two ponytails she had when she was younger, but her hair had grown a bit of a wave and as the hair cascaded around her face, her jade eyes seemed to peer mysteriously at you; inviting you to understand the mysteries they held.

Arlene sighed at her boss, "I'm going home now." She walked through the door, ignoring the hungry stares of men. If they came earlier, she would have returned their stares with an enticing smile, and perhaps a kiss. Now though, she wasn't working and they were just some perverts as far as she was concerned.

"Arlene!" The woman turned to see an attractive man with short black run run to her. "How was work?" Skuh put his arm around Arlene with a smile, which was returned.

"What kind of boyfriend asks how his girlfriend how her time sleeping with other men was?" Arlene smiled playfully at her boyfriend, who returned it with a playful glare.

"So I know what to do to make sure you only think of me..." Skuh gave Arlene's ear a nibble, and she eagerly pulled him into a kiss. They broke apart and Skuh was panting heavily, "Damn, you know how to turn a man on..."

Arlene shrugged, "It's what I'm paid to do." To be perfectly honest, Arlene did not love Skuh, at least not the way she pretended to. In many ways, she was using him to replace Myde, as someone to protect and love her. Still, Skuh was much more to her than any of her customers were, and she was sure that what they had was comfortable enough to last a lifetime.

Skuh sighed, "I wish you didn't have to do this job. Myde wouldn't like it..." Skuh stuck his hands in his pockets as he thought of his old friend.

Arlene laughed, "He wouldn't like _anything_ I'm doing!" Though her laugh was still in her face, Arlene's heart was breaking at the thought of her twin. However, she learned long ago that laughing it off and hitting someone as hard as she could let the patronizing stares of people who pretended to care vanish. And, since Skuh wasn't someone she wanted to hit, she simply had to laugh.

Skuh looked at Arlene with a sad smile, "Arlene... when I make enough money, we can get married and you'll never have to do this work again." He wrapped his arm around Arlene's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Until then... just bear with it." Arlene smiled at her boyfriend, but she could feel guilt prick at her insides. How would Skuh feel if he knew she _loved_ her job. She didn't love the perverted men who went there, but she loved the power of being able to control a man's entire mood with a look and a few well-placed words and gestures. That feeling of power was addicting, and she loved it. There were two types of reactions: the horny one and the frightened one. There was occasionally a man who would get annoyed by it, but even that feeling was a rush for Arlene.

Skuh stopped as a man in a cloak approached. "She's off duty now," he commented, tightening his hold on Arlene. It wasn't uncommon for men to seek the beauty outside of work, and typically it evolved into a fight, which Arlene loved.

"Off duty?" The man seemed puzzled for a second, "What's her job?"

Skuh frowned. There wasn't a soul in Hollow Bastion that didn't know of Arlene and her "job" as a prostitute. "If you don't know, then it doesn't matter."

"I think it does," the man threw off his hood, his green-yellow hair an unfamiliar sight for the two lovers. "I would like to know what my daughter does that has her approached by older men."

"Daughter?" Arlene growled, "I have no father." She crossed her arms, "The man who is anywhere close to that is probably older than you, although you seem to be a really old geezer."

The man frowned, "Didn't Grace teach you to respect your elders? Impudent girl..." He snapped his fingers and some heartless appeared. Skuh pulled out a thin sword and Arlene just glared at the older man, since she had no weapons. "Perhaps this will serve as a sufficient lesson."

A heartless lept towards Arlene, the yellow eyes glinting hungrily. Skuh slashed at the heartless, turning it into nothingness. His black eyes shined with anger and he ran to the older man, his sword read to strike. "SKUH! You idiot!" Arlene screeched at the man, but it was too late. A heartless latched onto him and he quickly faded away.

All distractions gone, Vexen turned to his daughter. Alrene was silent for a moment, in shock from the total speed in which Skuh was obliterated. In the stories she read, when a lover died it seemed to be an eternity of painful waiting and helplessness all trapped in a second, but it was not the case this time. Her eyes narrowed to a glare, "You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!" Arlene hissed, walking closely to Vexen. His angular face watched her, curious to what she'd do.

What he didn't expect was for her to raise her hand and slap him with all the power in her arms... which was enough to make him totter and almost fall. "Do you have any idea what the hell you just did you fucking asshole!" Arlene screamed, shaking her finger under Vexen's nose. "Now, all I have in the world is prostitution! You bloody murderer!" Her green eyes glittered dangerously, like a panther seeking revenge for a fallen mate.

Not wanting to be here any longer than he had to be, he sighed and nodded, making all the heartless immediately leap onto Arlene. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING THAT ANTENNAE!" Arlene screamed, kicking one of the heartless away from her. Vexen watched in interest as he pried the heartless off of her and threw them away, kicking them square in the chest if they had the nerve to come back. However, all the skills in the world could not keep trhe heartless from eventually defeat her and suffocate her with their dark desires.

**.............**

Vexen stood in the middle of the room, a cloaked figure next to him. Everyone perred curiously at the 12th member Vexen had brought, especially when her feminine frame was obvious. "Fellow members," Vexen spoke with a snide tone that annoyed the younger nobodies, "I would like to introduce to you a wonderful addition to our ranks. She is strong, intelligent, and as fierce as a mother bear. These qualities are to be expected." Vexen snickered, his inside joke more annoying because of his laugh.

"Shut your mouth, old man." the hooded woman hissed, grabbing Vexen by the hood and throwing him to the ground. In that action, her hood fell back to fold against her back, and two golden strands of hair stood up before she straightened up. The woman turned on her heel to face the men, "Call me Larxene. No matter what _this_," she kicked at Vexen's body, which was uninjured for the most part with the exception of his ego, "says, I am not related to him." Her green eyes narrowed, "and he cannot take any credit for my skills: they are mine and mine alone."

"Arlene?" Larxene's head shot up at the sound of the male voice, her jade eyes making contact with the aqua ones of Demyx; both wide with recogniton. Demyx quickly jumped from his throne and ran to his sister... older than he remembered, but undoubtedly her. "Is it really you?"

"Myde..." The family reunion was not an emotional one: father on the ground, sister recently torn away from emotions, and brother not understanding the turn of events.

**.............**

Larxene laughed cruelly as the Husk she practiced her accuracy on writhed in imaginary pain and faded away. Demyx sat next to her, too busy tuning his sitar to have to explain avoiding watching the inhuman testing. "Wow, now _there's_ a happy pair!" Both of the twins turned their heads to see Axel coming towards them, chakram in hand.

"Axel," Larxene smiled and strode over to the redhead, "You know it's rude to _spy_," as she said the last word, Larxene placed a hand on Axel's shoulder and whispered teasingly. Demyx rolled his eyes and returned to his sitar, not wanting to watch his siter flirt any more than he wanted to watch her kill.

Axel laughed, "You can't fool me Larxene... or anyone for that matter." He brought his hand to his shoulder and delicately removed Larxene's own hand from it, "After the way you beat your father to the ground, no one would risk sleeping with you."

Larxene's eyes narrowed and she hissed at Axel, "Vexen is not my father, and if you call him such again I will shove this kunai as far up your ass as possible and send a thousand volts of electricity up your scrotum." She tuned away from Axel, more than slightly insulted.

"Alright, the way you beat _the annoying old geezer_ to the floor," Axel corrected himself with a laugh, earning a flirtacious smile from Larxene, "Happy?" As strange as it was Axel and Larxene were rather friendly, and if either one had a heart they might have been a little more than friends. "Larxene, Mansex wanted me to let you know... we're probably going on a mission together soon. So, you beter stop trying to molest me, or I may end up pregnant on a mission."

"Gawd, an Axel and Larxene love child," Demyx shook his head, standing up. "Actually..." he grinned at the two, "That sounds like Roxas."

"WHAT!!" Both of the nobodies turned to Demyx with disbelieving eyes, and he laughed again. "You two are probably the scariest potential couple I've ever met."

Axel laughed, "I wouldn't mind having you as a brother-in-law, if it means anything." At Larxene's glare he continued, "Not that it could ever happen!" Larxene gave a satisfied smirk and threw a kunia at the wall behind her, just barely avoiding Xaldin's nose as he passed by.

Xaldin glared as the Savage Nymph laughed cruelly, "Bitch," he muttered continuing briskly along.

**.............**

Demyx grabbed Axel's shoulder furiously, "How could you do that!" he screeched, turning the red-head to face him. "You killed my sister!" Demyx clenched his fists angrily and a veil of fog faded into existence as the moisture increased in the air.

Axel's eyes were empty as he spoke, "I didn't kill her, Sora _erased_ her." He peered down at Demyx with his bright green eyes, "She never really existed... none of us do." He turned his eyes away from Demyx, refusing to meet the fury in his gaze, "Neither one of us really feels sorrow over her disappearance." Demyx's fury lightened as empathy kicked in. "We can't miss her... even if we want to." Axel warped out of there, and Demyx stayed there and glared at his shoes. _I know I have a heart... I miss my sister... I always have..._

**.............**

All Demyx could think about as he faded were two things. One was fury for this... boy. He was the one who killed his beloved twin sister... then heartlessly killed him. It was difficult having the Nobodies speak of not having a heart, but there was a hidden sorrow when they spoke of it. It revealed how much they yearned to feel again. Sora didn't understand! He had no idea what it was like to lose someone who meant the world to him, and have everyone try and convince him that he didn't _really_ miss them. Demyx wanted to kill the keybearer, despite his orders. That's what killed him, he put everything he had into destroying Sora... and he failed. Failure never hurt so much.

The second thing he felt was sorrow. He wanted so badly to avenge her, and he felt like he betrayed her by failing. _I hope I see her again,_ Demyx thought to himself, knowing how useless this wish was. Axel was right... they all were right. Neither one of them existed, so neither one of them really died. By such logic, there could never be ife after death for them.


End file.
